


Tumblr drabbles

by LadyGaGalion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4958020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGaGalion/pseuds/LadyGaGalion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of 200-word drabbles based on a tumblr dialogue prompt meme.</p><p>*Pairings are listed in the chapter titles for easy navigation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Feren/Thranduil - "Give me one reason why I should."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sleepless_Malice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepless_Malice/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [Autheane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autheane/gifts), [ElderQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElderQueen/gifts).



> You can find the prompt post for this collection [here](http://oohlagalion.tumblr.com/post/130748777703/some-more-drabble-prompts)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Sleepless_Malice for the prompt: "Give me one reason why I should" + Feren/Thranduil

"Please, my lord, give me one more chance."

Feren's on his knees, gazing up at Thranduil with wide, beseeching eyes. The muscles in his neck twitch as he awaits the response. An untidy lock of hair rests against his cheekbone. He looks desperate. Under different circumstances, Thranduil might be inclined to show pity—but not today. Not after Feren has returned without Legolas in tow. 

“Give me one reason why I should. You cannot deny that you have failed me on more than one occasion.”

Feren parts his lips, draws in a breath as if to speak—but the words do not come. He closes his mouth again and swallows, eyes falling mournfully shut.

"Well, if you cannot think of a reason, surely you do not expect me to do it for you," Thranduil says with savage amusement. He knows how deeply the simplest of words can cut. 

"I can, my lord," Feren says at last. "But it is of no benefit to you, and therefore of no consequence."

In the moment of silence that follows, Thranduil feels a welcome shiver of realization run through him. Firmly he lifts Feren's chin and says, "That is not for you to decide."


	2. Elros/Galion - "It's your begetting day?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Platinum_and_Diamonds for the prompt: "It's your birthday?" + Elros/Galion
> 
> *'birthday' changed to 'begetting day' for canon compliance.

"It's your begetting day?" Elros asked, eyes widening with glee. "Really?"

"Aye, it is." Galion took a bottle Dorwinion from the rack and blew off the dust. "But if you ask one more time, I might change my mind."

Elros's brows knitted together. "You can't change your mind about your begetting day. Either it is today, or it isn't."

"Not about the day," Galion said with an exasperated sigh. "About the prize for guessing it." 

That was, after all, what Elros was so excited about. Galion had once told a small group of friends that whoever managed to figure out when his begetting day was—and they were each allowed only one guess—he would treat them to a flagon of the king's best wine…and a blowjob. How Elros had managed to find out, Galion had no idea. He was certain there were none left in Eryn Lasgalen, save for the king himself, who knew. He had always kept it a well-guarded secret (mostly to irritate the curious). 

"When do I get the other part?" 

"After you've finished your wine," said Galion. 

But they both fell asleep before that. And when they awoke, neither could remember exactly what had transpired.


	3. Melkor/Sauron - "I've been checking you out."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Platinum_and_Diamonds for the prompt "I've been checking you out" + Angbang

"Do you require something of me, Melkor?" Mairon drawled, bending over to dip the torc he was creating in a vat of cool water.

This wasn't the first time he had been distracted from his work in Aulë's forge by the sensation of Melkor's penetrating gaze on his back—or rather, in this instance, his backside.

"Indeed, there is." Melkor stepped further into the cavern, stopping so close behind Mairon that the latter almost dropped his tongs. "You see, I’ve been checking you out, and—"

"What does that mean, precisely?" Mairon interrupted. Irritation rang sharply in his voice. He had little patience for deciphering Melkor's strange turns of phrase. 

"Do not feign ignorance. You know what it means. And it might interest you to know that I like what I see." Long fingers brushed along the outside of Mairon's thigh, sending a shiver up his spine. Melkor nodded at the torc, asking, "Is this your latest masterpiece?" 

_Masterpiece_. Though Mairon hated to admit it, he loved hearing Melkor say that word. Rare were the days when Aulë complimented his craftsmanship.

He shrugged. "Better ones are yet to come."

Hot breath tickled his ear as Melkor whispered, "I am sure."


	4. Legolas/Thranduil + "What do I get if I win?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Autheane for the prompt: "What do I get if I win?" + Thorin/Thranduil or Legolas/Thranduil. Sorry you didn't get your preferred pairing, but I really wanted to write these two again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***This chapter contains incest and drunkenness.***

"I propose a game to celebrate your return," Thranduil said, leaning in so that only Legolas could hear. They had already finished the main course, and the atmosphere in the hall was growing steadily merrier. By now, hardly anyone was paying king or prince any attention.

It was no wonder that Legolas furrowed his brow in suspicion—they hadn't played a game in at least two millennia. 

"What did you have in mind?"

"We drink…and we drink," Thranduil explained, his speech already slurred, "and see who endures longer."

"What do I get if I win?"

"You can ravage me while I am asleep." Thranduil was pleased with the dryness of his words; it would be easy enough to pass them off as some sort of twisted, drunken jest. 

A brief pause followed, and in the silence Thranduil nearly lost his nerve. He opened his mouth, hoping that a proper apology would spill forth. It didn't.

Yet he was spared the need for embarrassment.

"I would rather have you awake," Legolas said with quiet determination.

The weight in the pit of Thranduil's stomach lifted. Grinning, he extended his hand. "Then I suggest we stop drinking now and retire to my chambers."


	5. Galion/Thranduil + "Am I supposed to be scared?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Firewalker500 for the prompt "Am I supposed to be scared?" + Galion/Thranduil

"If my adar learns of this, he will slay you," Thranduil says. He wishes he could enjoy the moment without worrying about his father. The stars are shining brightly in the open sky above the glade, the grass is soft and dewy beneath him, and all his senses are made keener by the feeling of Galion's weight between his legs. But the fear of being caught is always there in the back of his mind.

He's submitting to a _servant_. It isn't the first time he's done it, and he knows it won't be the last.

"Am I supposed to be scared?" Galion asks between sloppy kisses to his neck. His tone is flippant as ever, and he's fucking him slowly, as if they have all the time in the world.

Thranduil bucks up against him for more contact, though they are as close as two people can possibly get. "You should be, if you are wise."

A warm hand grips his thigh in one of those adoring caresses that make all this sneaking around worth it, and Thranduil's insides coil as Galion rocks into him, whispering in his ear, "Then it is a good thing I am not wise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sindarin terms:
> 
> adar - father


	6. Legolas/Tauriel/Thranduil + "I will find her and bring her home. I promise."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Atheane for the prompt "I will find her and bring her home. I promise." + Thranduil/Legolas/Tauriel
> 
> *This chapter contains incest.

“I will find her and bring her home, Adar. I promise.”

Thranduil doesn’t believe him. Legolas can feel it in the way his arm muscles tense beneath his grip. He himself isn’t convinced of his words, but he has to believe Tauriel will return with him. It is his only hope. For without her in between them, the façade they’ve build up over the past century will fall, and they will be forced to face the truth—a truth he fears Thranduil doesn’t want to see. 

Legolas presses their lips together. They’ve done this countless times before, but this time they’re alone and so Thranduil turns away. The kiss is left unfinished. Slowly Legolas begins to step back. He waits until he is certain that Thranduil is shutting him out completely before he turns and walks away.

 

 ↣♥↢

 

“I…cannot go back,” Legolas says. He has failed. And though he tries to appear strong as he bids his father farewell, he still clings to the hope that Thranduil will accept their love for what it is and ask him to return not only as his son, but his lover. Secretly, his heart hangs on Thranduil’s next words. 

“Where will you go?”


	7. Sauron/Thranduil + "You are not worried?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Sleepless_Malice.

“You are mine now, Elvenking.” 

The voice that spoke to him was full of malice, the eyes that gazed down on him hard and cold despite the golden light with which they shone. But his captor’s beauty was undeniable, and beauty had always been his weakness. Helpless to stop it, he felt desire unfurl low in his belly.

Sauron’s fingertips trailed lower and lower, weaving false promises into his consciousness—visions of his darkest longings fulfilled. His legs spread of their own accord in response to the dreaded touch.

“There is no need to feed me lies,” he said. He had experienced this scenario enough times to know how it would end. “Take what you desire and be done with it.”

“You are not worried?” Now the backs of Sauron’s fingers slid up his inner thigh. “Do you not fear where these meetings will lead?”

“Nowhere, because none of this is real.” It had to be. Sauron was not capable of giving pleasure. Perhaps he had been, once. But no longer. No, these were the workings of his own corrupted mind. 

The laugh that pierced the air then made his blood run cold. 

“Are you certain?”

Truly he was not.


	8. Galion/Thranduil + "Are you jesting? We are not fine!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Firewalker500 for the prompt: Galion/Thranduil + "Are you jesting? We are not fine!"

Galion laughed as he followed Thranduil through one of the palace’s side entrances, happy to get out of the rain. “See? We’re fine.”

Thranduil descended on him like a lightning bolt. “Are you jesting? We are not fine! I am late for the council meeting and completely drenched.” He looked down at his dripping robes. “Adar is going to be outraged.”

Hearing the misery in Thranduil’s voice, Galion suddenly felt guilty. It had been his idea to sneak out together and spend the morning lounging in their tree. “Was it not worth his outrage?” he purred, hoping to brighten his mood. 

Thranduil shook his head even as a grin tugged on the corner of his lips.

“No? Then I will have to make it up to you some other way.”

Now Thranduil did smile. “Such as…?”

Their faces were so close that Galion could feel the heat of Thranduil’s breath on his cheek. “I’ll fuck your mouth again.”

He felt a tremor run through Thranduil’s body. 

“Will you be rough?”

“Aye, just how you like it.” 

“You are so good to me,” Thranduil said, and he gave him a quick but deep kiss. 

“I know. No one else would dare.”


	9. Draco/Harry + "You're a terrible liar."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for toxicrosemary.

“You’re starting to like him.”

Draco wrinkled his nose at the little pug that was sniffing his shoes, but Harry didn’t miss the way his eyes warmed at the sight of it. “I assure you, I’m not.” 

The conversation was interrupted as an owl swooped in through the window, dropping the latest edition of the Daily Prophet on the table. Harry took a sip of his coffee and reached for the paper. “I think you are.”

“He licks his own arse,” Draco said in disgust. “And reminds me of Pansy.”

Harry raised an eyebrow.

“His face, Harry. His face reminds me of Pansy. The point is, I most certainly do not like him,” Draco said as he fed the dog a biscuit. 

“You’re a terrible liar.”

“I know.”

They sat in silence for a moment as Harry glanced through the paper. It didn’t take him long to see that there weren’t any articles worth reading. “What are we going to name him?”

“Saint Potter,” Draco said. “The Dog Who Scored.”

Harry rolled his eyes.

“What?” Draco asked. “It’s not every dog that gets to see the most famous couple in the wizarding world shag on the breakfast table.”

Harry grinned.


End file.
